Free Fall
Duncan must intervene when Richie is caught up in the machinations of Immortal Felicia Martins. Plot Synopsis Richie is woriking in the antique shop, while nearby, in an open-air cafe, a young woman is sitting, drinking coffee, with blood flowing from an open wound on her hand. As she leaves, she notices a mysterious black car following her. She enters the antique store, and Richie introduces himself, the woman says she has no idea of how she got there, then has a dizzy spell. Helping her to a chair, Richie asks her her name, and the woman introduces herself as Felicia Martins. Richie gives her one of his new business cards, then notices blood on her hand. Rushing to get a bandage, he returns to find Felicia nowhere in sight. Later that day, Felicia shows up at an office high-rise downtown. When a businesswoman compliments her on her outfit, she strips it off and hands it to her. She makes her way to the roof, walks straight to the edge, and steps off to her death seven hundred feet below. Paramedics rush Felicia to the nearest hospital, unaware they are being followed by the driver in the black car. Elsewhere, Duncan has purchased a prized Masamune katana for over $200,000. As he is polishing his new blade in the antique store, Stanley Cominski turns up. He questions MacLeod about a Jane Doe that jumped off a building, a Jane Doe who had a card with the shop's address on her body. Richie enters, and identifies the "Jane Doe." When Cominski takes Richie and Duncan to the morgue to identify the body, however, they find the body missing. After the three leave, the driver of the black car, enters the morgue and knocks out the attendant. When he opens the locker supposedly containing Felicia and discovers it empty, however, he has a fit of rage, striking the shelf repeatedly with his sword. Later, Richie is returning from an errand, unaware that Felicia is watching him. As Richie talks to Tessa about his errand, Felicia bursts in in a panic, then faints. Richie carries her into his bedroom, and puts her to bed. Tessa reprimands him afterward, reminding Richie that he knows nothing about this woman and that he didn't think when he did what he did. She knows Felicia must be Immortal and that Duncan will not be pleased to find her there. As she speaks, Duncan enters. Before either Richie or Tessa can inform him, MacLeod interrupts: "I know. She's alive. And she's here." Sending the two away, Duncan enters Richie's bedroom, and faces Felicia, asleep in Richie's bed. When Felicia wakes up, Duncan introduces himself, and determines that Felicia is a newly-made Immortal and reluctantly begins to train her. It later tranpires however that she is old enough to need no training, that the man who had been following her had been doing so since the 18th century when Felice murdered his wife and child. Cast Crew References Story Notes Continuity fr:Chute libre Category:Highlander: The Series - Season One